oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bright lord
'' "The days when men looked to the sky and knew no fear has come to an end. The light of hope that shone upon all has gone down, behind the mountains, into shadow...Only we can return the world to what it once was, and bring back the fearless eyes of man that once looked up to the sky.".'' History The Bright Lord appeared in the world a few decades ago spreading a message, that the world is slowly being consumed in darkness and it cannot be ignored any longer. With the recent threats and tragedies of the time that had only recently passed, such as the The Pale King's rise and the Shengese war, people had grown tired of being the victims of the evils around them. This had caused the faith to gain a strong foothold in the world, and not a minute to soon, as the return of the father of necromancy, Maloglash , had come. After the devestating war with the undead that had come in Maloglash's wake, the faith of The Bright Lord had swelled, turning the once small church into a grand faith on par with many other celestial faiths of the world. More recently, the church's influence and the word of the Bright Lord's deeds have reached even the secluded realms of the elves and sidhier . These groups have since taken to calling the deity "Au'thwahim", which roughly translates to "He who burns with Valor". Appearance Followers of the Bright Lord tend to wear pure white clothing gilded in gold or gold coloring, this usually taking the form of suits, gowns, robes, and even armor. The more rich and noble of the faithful try to have only the most extravagant and expensive clothing or armor, usually trying to compete with other faithful nobility in this regard. However, this is usually found exclusively with those who recognize the deity as The Golden King, since most warrior's and crusaders can neither afford nor are expected to do such things in The Bright Lord's name. Providence For those who have garnered his favor, The Bright Lord will bath the creature in a holy light, granting them glowing gold eyes or a halo of light. In particularly rare cases, it is said that the The Bright Lord will even bestow the gift of Soulfire upon the most fervent and faithful of his flock, to those who have shown true valor. Servants Haulden, The Sunfury - Haulden is the divine herald of The Bright Lord and currently the only one. He is described as a towering sun giant blessed with divine power and soulfire. He wears immaculate golden armor with many spikes that resemble the rays of the sun and a huge greatsword of burning light. As a herald, Haulden represents the divine wrath of the bright lord given form and such has a short temper and patience for both evil and non-followers of his lord. As for the faithful, Haulden urges Valor in all actions, just as the bright lord does, and has been known to help inspire and move the faithful to action against the evils of the world. Realm The Bright Lord's realm of Requiem is located on Proelera, Heaven's second tier. Requiem is an ever-expansive city which rests upon an endless sea of clouds. Despite its peaceful and beautiful nature, the realm is home to many warriors of valor and honor; to many battle-hardened veterans of the light and a repository for heaven's armies. The Church of Light Given the crusader like mentality the faith lends itself to, the Church of Light tends to be highly organized into chains of command that function very similarly to the military, with a notable difference of how warfare is handled. Unlike normal military organizations, the church is not focused on war itself but rather the fight against evil itself. As such, the church is broken up into three primary branches that focus their crusades in different areas; The Morningstar Brigade, The Spearhead Armada, and The Dragonclaw Auxiliary. Each of these orders of the church are lead by a Grand Exarch, the three of which are also the leaders of the faith alongside Grand Priest Aldren, forming the ruling council. For many, simply serving The Bright Lord is enough, but there are some who wish to rise within the ranks of the church to become commanders and lords in their own right. To this end, the church urges both loyalty and dedication to the fight against evil, but most of all is urges to be valorous in all things. Since The Bright Lord is a deity of valor and glory, the church will actively seek out true leaders who posses valor unequal to their piers and raise them to the highest of ranks, thus creating what the church considers to be true heroes and paragons of the faith, allowing their fame and glory to spread faith to new lands and attract the attention of other nascent heroes to the following as well. Clergy The Church's clergy consists overwhelmingly of paladins, inquisitors, and other warriors of the light, but the presence of clerics and even some oracles also number among the following. There are also quite the number of nobles who follow him, ranging between both minor and major nobility with everything in-between, though these followers tend to refer to him as The Golden King. Their contributions to the faith usually take the form of donations and other support that critically aids the church in its battles against the various evils of the world. The Three Orders Though there are plenty of the faithful who choose to remain simply as church goes or clerics of the cathedral, there are many more who choose to serve the bright lord to a higher level, for these followers and potential paladins they join one of the three orders that make up the bulk of the church. The three orders are each specialized in dealing with different types of evil that make up the total "darkness" that has taken hold of the world and beyond, and unlike the rest of the church, these three orders are highly organized and ran as a military with various ranks and chains of command, each led by a single Grand Exarch. The Spearhead Armada - Lead by Grand Exarch Valencia Hruen, the spearhead armada is the order of the faith that specializes in hunting down and slaying any threats caused by fiends and other outsiders. Faced with such an insurmountable threat caused by nearly limitless enemies, the spearhead armada is grown to become the largest order by far. In addition, the order is also the most strict and stringent of the three as their strength of faith can be a matter of life or death, especially when delving into hell or the abyss itself to hunt down their prey. Whenever the armada does choose to delve into another plane, they do not go alone as the armada has command over a great number of mystical airships which have the ability to shift into other planes. Warriors of the armada are trained rigorously on the use of these great airships on a constant basis, allowing to order to poses one of the greatest and most highly skilled airforces in the world. Valencia Hruen An paralleled leader and warrior; the Grand Exarch herself is known as a strict, fervent follower of the bright lord and a hot heated paladin. Her will and determination is beyond compare in the church, having dealt with the horrors of the abyss head on and surviving. Her strength of faith is so much that she stands as one of the only followers of the faith to ever be granted the gift of soulfire. The Morningstar Brigade - Forged in war, the morningstar brigade was formed at the beginning of Maloglash's rise with the express purpose of aiding in the defense of the living and to keep the world from succumbing to the darkness. Led by Grand Exarch Lothren Absalar, a war veteran of the maloglashium war, the brigade is specialized in dealing with threats tied to the undead and aberrations. Given the views many have about undead like those found in Lasune or Nevermore, the brigade tends to be swift and dispassionate to any undead that may cross their path, though unlike the spearhead armada, the brigade tends to be swift and prudent in their pursuits as many undead can flee with ease or blend with the living on a moments notice. This is even more-so when dealing with liches or vampires as they must also seek out their sources of regeneration in a timely fashion. This disspationate view on any and all undead tends to lead to a cold view on creatures such a dhampir who share blood with the undead but are still living themselves within the order. Lothren Absalar As a veteran of the maloglashium war, the Grand Exarch has an extremely powerful hatred for the undead as well as aberrations, however, he tends to not show his feelings in the actions he takes, resigning himself to one of restraint and patience instead. Lothren is a man of few words, respecting actions over words and results over anything else; to this end, he has trained himself to be a swift and merciless slayer of the undead and one of the greatest warriors of the faith. When he does speak, he speaks to honestly and to the point, caring little if his truthful and poignant words disheartens those around him. The Dragonclaw Auxiliary - The smallest of the three orders, the dragonclaw auxiliary specializes in hunting down evil dragons and other magical beasts and monsters that roam the material plane. Though their size couldn't compare to the other orders, they are just as effective and merciless in their hunt as the other orders. However, unlike the other orders the dragonclaw auxiliary emphasizes comradery and close cooperation with the citizens and victims of their prey. This looser and more relaxed mentality causes the group to be looked down upon a bit by the other, more strict and stringent groups. Under the leadership of Grand Exarch Cedric Valtair, the order has prospered, receiving many recruits from the villages and towns that the auxiliary has worked with, in addition to finding great success in th eir skills as hunters of the beasts and dragons of the world. Though, this success is only achieved through the long and rigorous training the order constantly endures, which can quickly turn an average citizen into a proper dragonslaying paladin. Cedric Valtair Grand Exarch Cedric Valtair is known to be a rather lighthearted and even somewhat carefree individual with a strong passion for protecting the innocent. This, however, is not always the case as Cedric also has a serious side, especially when on the hunt for dragons, as he believes that even a single misstep could lead to the deaths of countless innocence. Despite what many might believe, Cedric's sense of Valor is so strong that it is comparable to even that of Grand Exarch Valencia, as he has never fled from the threats he's faced, even against insurmountable odds. This has caused Cedric to come close to death on many occasions, but once resuscitated he usually laughs it off before jumping back into action.Though he can be laid back, even in combat, he can quickly become wrathful and merciless to those who willingly and openly harm the innocent, becoming almost cruel to such enemies. Order Rankings All three order's follow the same military structure and ranking system as follows: * Private * corporal * Sargent * Warren Officer * Lieutenant * Captain * Major * Exarch * Grand Exarch Temples and Shrines There are multiple shrines, temples, and cathedrals throughout the lands of Lebenreich, with many more scattered throughout the world of Oustomia, some even making their way into Sheng. Paladin Code * I will have valor in all actions, and will never tarnish the glory of our lord. * I will never abide evil in my presence, and will offer redemption or death even in the face of great odds. * I will seek to protect the innocent, and nurture the good will of others. * If I should lord over others, I shall do so with honor and fair justice. Religious Allies The People's Wrath - A stanch enemy against evil and honorable above anything else, the warriors of the people's wrath are natural allies to the bright lord and his faith. Though their lack of order can sometimes be seen as bothersome and problematic. Category:Deities Category:Lore